Animal Contest (Currently being rewritten)
by xKuroShimox
Summary: Starfire thinks something is going to happen... and it does! The window breaks and in flies... a Teridactil! Who is behind this? And can the Titans bring him down?


Animal Contest.

Act 1

It's about eight O'clock in the morning, in Jump city and the Titans are awake, well most of them. Beast boy is still in his bed, cudderling his sock, again! Suddenly, a loud banging comes from his door and he, slowly, opens his eyes.

Robin: Beast boy! Get out here, now! (On the other side of the door).

Beast boy: Yeah, in a min! (Closing his eyes again).

Robin: No, now! (Banging on the door agian, harder).

Beast boy: Fine, fine! I'm up! (Pulling of the covers).

He crawls to the other end of his bed and climbs down the ladder. He can hear Robin's footsteps, fading, down the corridor. He sighs and walks out of his room and down the corridor. When he enters the lounge, everyone turns around and looks at him.

Cyborg: What time do you call this? (Raising an eyebrow).

Beast boy: Early! (Tiredly).

Raven: Lazy bones! (Not taking his eyes of her book).

Beast boy pulls an irritated face at her.

Beast boy: Don't you ever stop reading? (Sitting on the sofa).

Raven: No. (Dully).

Just then, the microwave sounds and Starfire gets out a bowl. She walks over and sits on the sofa, next to Beast boy. He winces from the smell.

Beast boy: What is that awful smell? (Disgused).

Starfire: Oh! It is my soup. My people eat it when we think something diffrent is going to happen. (Pulling a spoon up to her mouth).

Beast boy gives a doubtful nod and turns back to everyone else. Raven is still reading her book, Robin and Cyborg are watching T.V and Starfire is gulping down her soup, happily. Beast boy sighs and puts his head on his hand. Suddenly, a Teridactil smashes through the window and lands in the middle of the lounge!

Opening theme.

Act 2

Raven has closed her book and placed it on the table, Starfire has dropped her soup and has started to hover in the air and Robin and Cyborg have jumped off the sofa. Cyborg has got his cannon arm ready and Starfire has her starbolts in her hands. Raven has got the fridge and brought it close, ready to throw it. Robin has got out his bo-staff and Beast boy is standing their, his mouth gawping.

Beast boy: Wait a min! Are we still in Jump cuty? (Confused).

Cyborg: Yeah! (Looking at his scanners on his arm).

Robin: Then, what is a Teridactil doing in here? (Looking at Beast boy).

Beast boy: Hey, why do you look at me? (Holding up his hands).

Robin: You're the only one that can change into exctinct animals! (Turning back to the Teridactil).

Starfire: Robin is correct! Who else would know how to get one of these creatures? (Looking at both of them).

Raven: There is one person! (Knowingly).

A figure rises up on another Teridactils back and gets off.

Control Freak: Hello, Titans! (Grinning mecheviously).

Robin: What do you want, Control Freak? (Bored).

Control Freak: I wanted to show you my new freinds! (Signaling to the animals).

Raven: Very nice! Now, if you wouldn't mind... (Pointing to the window).

Control Freak: I'm fed up with you lot beating me and throwing me in prison! So I want you to feel what it's like! (Evilly).

Beast boy: This should be no trouble at all! (Confidently).

Control Freak: Oh really? Well, we'll see about that! Teridactils, ATTACK! (Pointing at the Titans).

A few seconds pass and the Teridactils haven't budged! The Titans start laughing!

Cyborg: Um... (Crying from laughing).

Starfire: Is something supposed to happen? (Giggerling).

Beast boy: This is gonna be easier than I thought! (On the floor laughing).

Suddenly, the creatures make a loud, screeching noise and they move forward. Beast boy sits up and everyone stops laughing.

Raven: You just _had_ to say _something_! (Shaking her head).

Beast boy: Like you weren't laughing! (Scowling at her).

The creatures start to move even closer and the Titans get ready to fight.

Control Freak: Who's laughing now? (Grinning).

Robin: Teen Titans, GO! (Ignoring Control Freak).

Act 3

All of the Titans start running forward and start to fight. Raven throws the fridge at the Teridactil that is closest to her. However, when it hits, it just bounces back off its head. The creature stops for a second and runs forward, towards her! She holds up a force feild. The animal hits agaist it! It breaks the sheild and grabs her in it's mouth. It throws her into the cabinets, that are in the kitchen. Beast boy see's whats happening and starts to get frustrated. He charges into it as a rhino and it fly's into the opposite wall. He runs over to it and carries on fighting it. Transforming into a Stegasuarus, he starts smashing it with his tail.

The camera switches to Starfire and Cyborg who are fighting the other Teridactil. Cyborg has his cannon arm out at fires. It smackes straight into it's chest, but it dosen't faulter! It snappes it's mouth, linned with sharp teeth, towards him and he narrowly misses. Starfire throws a starbolt at it and it turns aroung, swiftly. While it's doing so, it's tail hits Cyborg, in the stomach, and sends him into the door! The monster is now chasing after Starfire! She lets out a cry of fright and fly's out of the broken window. She tries to hit it with her eyebeams, but it just moves out of the way! Then, she tries her starbolts, but it holds up it's wing and the starbolt bounces of! The starbolt hits Starfire and she falls, down and down, until she hits the surrounding water! She dissapears under the blue ripples!

Beast boy has finished fighting the other Teridactil and he pokes his head out of the window to look for the other one. He see's it flying back towards the tower, but no Starfire! He transforms into a eagle and lands ontop of it. Then, he transforms into a T-rex! It sends it falling down, just missing the water. They land, with a tranormas bang, on the island that the T tower is standing on. The landing makes the tower shake. Beast boy transforms back to normal and run's back into the tower, leaving the fainted Teridactil on the island.

The camera switches to Robin, who is fighting Control Freak. He uses his bo-staff and tries to hit hit him, but he just doges out of the way. Then Robin gets out birdagangs and starts to throw them, but Control Freak presses a button on his remote and the birdarangs just fly straight through him! Then he presses another button and a trap door appears under Robin's feet! He falls straight through and the floor closes back up! Beast boy runs from the corridor and stands infornt of Control Freak.

Beast boy: Give up, Control Freak. Your creatures are down, there's no use! (Clenching his fists).

Control Freak: But, your freinds are down as well. So you should be giving up! (Smugly).

Beast boy: I'll never give up! (Stepping forward).

Control Freak: Oh really? (Pressing a button on his remote).

Suddenly, a Gorilla, Lion and Elephant appear infront of him. Beast boy looks confident and transforms into a hawk.

Control Freak: A hawk! Really? You excpect to win like that? (Shocked).

Beast boy fly's towards the Gorilla and lands on it's head. The Gorilla brings it's fist upwards and plunges it down towards Beast boy! Beast boy moves out of the way with little time to spare and the Gorilla hits itself on the head! It falls backwards and stays on the floor! Then Beast boy transforms into a mouse and scampers towards the Elephant. It blows it's trunk it fear and runs towards the corridor. A few seconds pass and the Elephant hasn't come back in. Then Beast boy, transforms back and turns to the Lion. He chews his lip in thought and then smiles. He transforms into a Lion and walks over to it. They start to roar and grumble and they both start to prowl towards Control Freak!

Control Freak: Whoa! What have you done? (Taking steps backwards).

No one answer, the Lions just carry on prowling forwards. All of a sudden they jump forward, their claws and teeth showing!

Act 4

Beast boy: Where are my freinds? (Sternly).

Beast boy and the Lion have finished the fight with Control Freak and the Lion has gone. Beast boy has grabbed Control Freak by the collar of his coat.

Control Freak: I only know where Robin is and I can get him here now! (Holding up his hands).

Beast boy: Do it! (Chucking him on the floor).

Control Freak gets out his remote and presses a button. Robin appears, from static, in the room and walks over to Beast boy. The room is a mess. The sofa is torn to shreds, glass from the window is scatered everywhere and there is a large dent in the wall and door. Robin looks around and can't see the others.

Robin: Where is everyone? (Turning back to Beast boy).

Beast boy: I don't know. They all disappeared when the were fightin the Teridactils! (Shrugging).

Control Freak has got up and is, slowly, edging out of the door. Robin walks over and grabs him.

Robin: You're not going anywhere, except prison! (Annoyed).

Control Freak gulps hard and gives a small smile.

Act 5

The police have come round for Control Freak


End file.
